In the hands of Life and Death
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: Lucy and Rogue have lived in Tenrou with Mavis and Zeref for as long as they can remember. When they reach ten, Mavis sends them to Fairy tail, where they begin to explore the world that had been shut away from them, all this time. However, it is soon revealed that the two have a secret. A secret that, when revealed, might pit them against everyone and everything.
1. Prologue

**New story!**

_**Darque: Dedicated to my (real-as in real life) friend, Takoyakilover4ever.**_

_**Happy Birthday! Hope you have a nice one!**_

**There are some (Or a lot) of changes.**

**The changes include:**

**-The story line. (Duh)**

****-Mavis and Zeref's relationship.****

**-Sting starts off in Ft and his age is also different. (He's the same age as the Ft members)**

**-The rest shall be revealed as the story goes on.**

_**Chapter ONE**_

"Where are you?" Mavis called. "Come here." She glanced around the library. The sound of foot steps came from somewhere to her right, and she turned around.

"Have you found them?" Zeref asked.

Mavis pouted. "If I had, do you think I'll still be here, calling for them?" She asked. "Their hiding from me!" She wailed.

Zeref snorted. "They're hiding from _us_." He said. "And it's all your fault. If you hadn't blurted out that-"

"I forgot, okay?" Mavis whined, acting like a five year old girl.

Zeref sighed as he raised his shoulders. "And they call you the 'Fairy tactician'."

"Are you making fun of me?" Mavis exclaimed.

"I'm just stating the truth." Zeref replied calmly.

"You are..." She paused, a frown marring her face. "Oh, right! We have to look for those two!"

Zeref sighed yet again.

There was a crash, followed by a "Rogue, you idiot!"

"It is not my fault that the stool was there. Besides, I believe that Lucy, you were the one who knocked me into it."

"Did not!"

There was a paused, and a blonde someone popped out from behind a shelf. "Oh." She glanced between Mavis and Zeref with chocolate brown eyes. She turned around and whispered something, and a boy with black hair and red eyes stuck his head out beside her.

Mavis skipped over to her. "Now that I have found you, lets go!" She cheered.

Lucy frowned. "Do we have to?" She whined.

Zeref stepped up behind Mavis. "See how much of a bad influence you are to her?" He asked Mavis. "She even sounds like you!"

Mavis crossed her arms. "I believe that that is a good thing." She twirled around. "Anyways, I promise, you'll enjoy it! Fairy tail will be very fun!"

Lucy clung onto Rogue's sleeve. "But I don't wanna leave Tenrou-jima."

Mavis nodded, trying to look serious. "You are both ten now." She said. "Staying cooped up in this island is not good for you." She said. "You must explore the world!"

Rogue turned to Lucy. "If we don't like it, we can leave, okay?"

Mavis looked ready to protest, but Zeref stopped her.

Lucy instantly brightened. "Okay!"

Rogue showed one of his rare smiles.

Zeref sighed, and massages his temple. "I'll meet you guys out front."

Mavis nodded. "Be quick, okay?"

The two ten year olds ran off, and Zeref turned to Mavis. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked.

Mavis, for once, looked serious. "Yes." She said. "Those two automatically negate each other's aura, just like you and I. However, it will be good for them to learn to control it a bit."

* * *

><p>Makarov was usually the first into the guild. So he was very surprised when someone waved at him from the other side. Someone he instantly recognized. "First!"<p>

Mavis smiled. "Hello, third!" She waved.

Makarov glanced somewhat warily at her. "What may I do for you?"

Mavis giggled. "I'll deliver a package to you later." She said. "Take good care of it, okay?"

Before Makarov could say anything, she was gone.

* * *

><p>The everyday brawl was going on in Fairy tail. Mira and Erza were fighting. Natsu and Gray were throwing punches at each other near by.<p>

Makarov sat on the balcony of the second floor, looking thoughtful. Laxus noticed this, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the center of the guild. When the smoke finally cleared, a large...box sat on the ground.

No one moved.

Then, a hand reached out from inside the box, and a blonde head appeared. She rubbed her head, then glanced around. "Are you sure this is the place?" She asked. "I don't see a fairy."

A second person appeared beside her. "I bet Mavis told you the story about the fairies so that you would agree to go."

The boy's statement went ignored as the girl clambered out of the box. The boy followed suit, and the moment he had stepped out, the box disappeared.

Makarov jumped down from his perch on the balcony and approached the two children. "Ah, you two must be what First was talking about."

"First?" The girl asked.

Makarov chuckled. "First guild master of Fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion."

The two children glanced at each other.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, the third guild master." He continued. "You are..."

The blonde girl opened her mouth, but the black haired boy beat her to it. "I am Rogue Vermilion, and this is Lucy Vermilion." He said. "Please do not ask us what our relationship with Mavis is, as we are not so certain ourselves."

Lucy frowned. "They haven't asked that." She said.

"So I said 'before you ask'." Rogue replied.

Meanwhile, Natsu slowly approached them. "Hey!" He called.

The two turned to look at him. "What?" The boy asked curtly.

Natsu grinned at them. "Who are you? Are you new? Are you joining? If you are, fight me!"

"Join?" Lucy asked. "Join what?"

"Fairy tail is a guild. A mage guild." Rogue told her.

"How do you know?"

"Mavis told us." Rogue said.

"She didn't." Lucy frowned.

"She did. You were just busy messing around in the garden."

Lucy opened her mouth but Rogue cut her off. He turned to Makarov and nodded softly. "If would be nice." He said. "To join."

Makarov's eyes widened and he smiled brightly. He beckoned them over and pulled out a stamp of seemingly nowhere.

Natsu yelled something about ignoring him, but no one was listening to him.

Everyone slowly gathered around as Rogue asked for the stamp on his left shoulder, in white. Lucy, after a moment of consideration, asked for on her right hand, in pink.

The moment they stepped back, they were swept into the crowd.

"What magic do you use?" Someone asked.

Lucy turned around quickly and stared at the raven haired boy. The boy grinned. "I'm Gray. I'm a Ice mage."

Natsu shoved the boy aside. "I'm Natsu. I use Fire Dragon magic."

Lucy slowly nodded.

A blonde boy pushed his way to the front. "I'm Sting Eucliffe, a White Dragon Slayer."

Rogue narrowed his eyes. Lucy giggled. "Rogue is a Shadow Dragon Slayer." She said. "I use Celestial magic."

"Celestial magic?" Natsu asked.

A girl, Levy, began talking about Celestial magic based on what she had read in a book.

By the end, Natsu looked more confused than ever.

"So, basically, it's a summoning type of magic which allows you to call spirits from the Celestial world." Levy concluded. Natsu nodded, not really listening anymore.

"So, you're strong?" He asked.

Lucy and Rogue glanced at each other, then shrug.

A glint appeared within Natsu's gaze.

"Fight me!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Dunno where this is going, but we'll see.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter TWO**_

'Fight me!' He had said.

So why were they standing in front of more than five people?

Natsu and Gray were there. So was Sting. Erza and Mira were there as well. Laxus stood to the side, but everyone knew that he would step in when he felt like it. Mira's siblings, Elfman and Lisanna were also there.

"Just so it's fair, Natsu's a fire Dragon Slayer. Gray's an Ice mage and Sting's a White Dragon Slayer. Erza's an Equip mage and Laxus is a Lightening mage. Elfman is a Beast Soul takeover mage and Lisanna is an Animal Soul take over mage. I'm a Satan Soul takeover mage." Mira listed off.

Lucy nodded. "Okay."

She patted down her dress, which looked awfully like Mavis, just that the color was light blue and the rest of the colors were corresponding with it.

Rogue was wearing a robe, similar to Zerefs. However, the relationship had to be kept hidden from these mages. They, after all, only knew of Zeref as 'the Dark mage'. What would people think when they found out that Zeref and Mavis literally _lived_ with each other and they always had couple arguments? Or if they heard that Zeref was a father figure to them?

"Can you fight in that?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Yup!"

Mira visibly melted. "You're so cute!"

"You revealed to us your magic, so we'll warn you about something. My Shadow Dragon Slayer magic and Lucy's Celestial Spirit magic are only half of what we can do." Rogue said. "As for the other half, we can't tell you. Revealing all our secrets would put us at an disadvantage, right?"

The mages of Fairy tail watched in interest as Lucy tugged at a chain around her waist. Rogue did the same and the two attached the chains. "We aren't allowed to go far away from each other. This keeps us together within a safe distance." Lucy said.

Makarov narrowed his eyes.

_Could they be..._

* * *

><p>At the signal, Natsu, Gray and Sting flew forward. Erza and the Strauss siblings looked like they were going to watch on for a while. Lucy yelped and covered her head with her arms. Rogue grabbed Lucy's wrist and swung her behind him.<p>

"Shadow Dragon's roar!"

The three mages dodged to the side and landed in a crouch.

"Lucy?" Rogue asked.

The blonde looked up. "Sorry. I was surprised."

Rogue smiled gently. "It's okay. Why don't you call out someone?"

Lucy nodded. She stood up and reached into the pouch attached to her dress. "Open, the gate of the Lion, gate of the Maiden! Loke! Virgo!"

There were two puffs of gold light and dust, revealing two figures.

"Hello, princess." Virgo greeted.

"What did my cute little princess call me out for?" Loke asked, lifting Lucy into his arms. Rogue scowled.

"I'm ten! Put me down!" Lucy giggled. Loke smiled and complied.

"This is a fun battle." Lucy said, pointing at the competing mages. "You have to beat them!"

Loke turned to the two Dragon Slayers and fiddled with his ring. "Leave these two to me."

"Virgo, do you have a water bottle?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, princess." Virgo passed her a bottle out of nowhere.

"Thank you, Virgo." Lucy smiled and sent her back. She then unscrewed the cap and poured the contents out onto the ground. She pulled out another key and stuck the tip into the water.

"Open, the gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" A royal blue mermaid appeared in a flash of gold.

"Hello, Lucy. What do you want?" Aquarius looked around where she had been summoned. "Oh."

Lucy smiled. "The pink haired guy is a Fire Dragon Slayer. Can you take care of him and his friends? Just don't kill him, or anyone else. Also, don't destroy the guild."

Aquarius sigh, but lifted her urn. "Hey, stupid lion! Move out of the way!"

Loke turned and jumped out of the way just as a jet of water shot towards him. Gray, who had been in the middle of casting a spell, froze. The three mages weren't as lucky and they were hit full force by the wave. The water soon vanished, leaving them in a messy pile on the ground.

"Aquarius!" Loke yelled.

"What, lion cub?"

"Guys! No fighting!" Lucy crossed her arms. "You've gotta defeat them too!"

Erza came at them, sword in hand. Rogue drew his katana and blocked the blade.

"Oh, that's a very impressive sword." Erza said, jumping backwards.

"Rogue?" Lucy asked.

Rogue shook his head. "I'm fine."

Mira had transformed into her Satan Soul. Her siblings quickly followed.

"Loke, Aquarius!" Lucy yelled. The spirits nodded and blocked the path of the three takeover mages.

Erza came at them again and Rogue had trouble holding her back.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue punched at the Equip mage with a Shadow Enhanced fist. Erza dodged and jumped back a few feet.

Suddenly, something came flying at them. Rogue grabbed Lucy and jumped out of the way. Loke appeared from a cloud of dust, pouting.

"Aquarius said that she could deal the Strauss siblings by herself, and she chased me way!"

"Loke, return!" Lucy closed his gate before the lion could even protest. "Open, the Gate of the Heavenly Scales! Libra!"

The spirit appeared in a flash of gold. Without a word, she spun her scales around Erza fell to the ground.

Rogue leisurely approached her and placed the tip of his sword against her neck. "Give?"

Erza nodded. "Give." Lucy waved her hand and Libra relaxed the weight. Erza stood up, a look a acknowledgement in her gaze. However, the battle was still ongoing so she quickly stepped off.

"That was cheating!" Someone shouted. They slowly turned around. It was Gray, and the Dragon Slayers. They must have woken up.

"Libra, keep them down. Just don't kill them."

"Aquarius!" The spirit looked up. Elfman and Lisanna were sitting outside the are, already having given up. Mira was still her feet.

"Libra, include her too." The spirit did as asked and Mira slumped down onto the ground.

"Now, let-"

Aquarius's water surrounded the four of them. Lucy could see the electricity running through it. Aquarius dispersed the water and they saw Laxus standing in front of them. "Beat up the Master's son!"

* * *

><p><strong>Here we are!<br>**

**In case you didn't understand, we gave Lucy all 12 keys. Other Celestial mages may or may not appear. (Though we are leaning towards may not.)**

**It was rushed, just a little, but still, please ignore any grammar or spelling errors.**

**Hope you liked it!  
><strong>

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

The battle between Laxus and Fairy tail's newest members took a sharp turn. It had turned from what people had expected to be a one sided beating to a magnificent battle. Dragon roars, jets of water and electricity flew everywhere.

The only one not amused was Makarov. He finally let out a sob and everyone paused to look at him. Makarov simply gestured around the area with his arms before crying.

Only then did Laxus, Rogue and Lucy realize the destruction they had created. There were lots of craters everywhere. Cracks snaked across the earth and there were several huge puddles of water.

The only thing one could say to reassure the crying master was that 'at least the guild building wasn't damaged'.

* * *

><p>Laxus sat in the infirmary as one of the shaking guild members wrapped his wounds. An annoyed Laxus was a scary Laxus.<p>

Finally, Laxus spoke up. "Don't you have to treat the brats?" He asked.

Lucy, who had been sitting on a side bench, swinging her legs around, shook her head. "Nope, cause we're fine." She raised her arm, where there had certainly been a wound. Now, there was only dirt-covered skin.

Rogue sat beside the smiling blonde, their fingers brushing. The other occupants in the room, Makarov and Laxus, caught sight of a scratch on Rogue's cheek, which he had received during their fight. Lucy shifted, grasping Rogue's hand. As they watched, the wound slowly healed, until it vanished all together.

* * *

><p>"That was so cool!" Levy said, grasping Lucy's hand. Lucy shuffled nervously on her feet. Rogue grasped her other hand, and she seemed to relax just slightly.<p>

"Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"How did you beat Laxus?" Sting complained from where he was sitting at a table. His injuries had been bandaged, and he still looked sour about loosing.

"Call out that mermaid woman! I'll beat her up!" Natsu yelled. He too, was wrapped in bandages. Still, the Dragon Slayers looked as healthy as ever.

Rogue sighed as he rubbed his ear with his free hand. "Your loud." He told them.

"Hey! The next time, we'll definitely beat you!" Natsu said. Sting nodded.

Lucy excitedly opened her mouth but Rogue beat her to it. "No." He said. "There is no 'next time'." He then turned to Lucy. "We were told not to cause trouble, and we already destroyed a public park in a spar. The Third has to pay for it."

Lucy pouted. "Okay, maybe not soon, but sometime, okay?" Rogue sighed.

Natsu, on the other hand, grinned. He slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "That's great!"

There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh. Rogue stood over a crouching Gray. "Hey! What was that for?" Gray asked. He was missing a shirt.

"Don't strip in front of Lucy." Rogue growled.

Gray looked down, just noticing his state of half-undress, and dashed off, looking for his shirt.

* * *

><p>"You saw it too, didn't you?" Laxus asked.<p>

Makarov nodded slowly. The warning Mavis had given him was ringing in his mind.

_'Don't let them separate from each other. If they do, everyone will die.' _She had said. _'Those two are the bearers of the curse of Life and Death. I'm sure you know what that is.' _She had then smiled wistfully. _'T__hey bear such a heavy burden at such a young age. __They have never experienced a normal life, and I want to give them a chance. Look after them.'_

"Yes." He replied.

"What was it?" Laxus asked. "They also seemed to know the First."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. "The First told me a few things, but I don't exactly know the details. However, I have a very bad feeling about it."

* * *

><p>"You guys will be staying the dormitory." Makarov told them.<p>

Lucy and Rogue glanced at each other.

"Usually, they are gender separated. However, that rule has been bent for your case. Unlike the female dormitory, the male dormitory is split into single, small but comfortable accommodations." Makarov said. "You two can share one of the bigger ones." He indicated towards the buildings. "Your monthly fee has been paid already."

"This is the dormitory?" Lucy asked, looking up at the buildings.

Makarov nodded. He led them up a slight hill and towards one of the houses near the edge and unlocked the door.

It was like a single roomed house. There was one single huge bed at the corner at Lucy and Rogue's request. There was also a kitchen and a dining table, which would also be used as a desk. There were a few bookshelves, two cabinets and two closets. There was one toilet with a bathtub. Everything was made of either glass, marble, plastic, metal, or something along those lines. No wood, due to one of Mavis's warnings.

There was a huge balcony, where they could overlook the other houses.

"Wow. This is so cool!" Lucy gasped. She tugged Rogue around as she inspected every corner. Rogue didn't seem to mind as he let himself be dragged.

"I need to go back and fill in some papers on the...damage, so I'll leave the two keys on the shoe box, okay?"

Lucy didn't seem to hear as she marveled over the view but Rogue turned around and nodded. "Thank you." He said.

"Thanks, Third!" Lucy turned around and waved before turning back to the view.

Makarov smiled, then turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Today was so exciting." Lucy whispered. Rogue chuckled and nodded.<p>

The two had gone out earlier to eat dinner and do some shopping. They now had filled their fridge and had a few new books on the shelves. When they had gotten back, they had taken a shower, and then had changed into comfortable clothes. Now, they were lying next to each other.

"I wanna go on a mission tomorrow." Lucy added.

Rogue nodded. "Why not?"

"Something fun and exciting and includes lots of fighting." Lucy giggled.

"Just not too overboard. It's still out first one." Rogue said.

"Okay." Lucy yawned.

Rogue smiled. "Go to sleep." He said gently.

Lucy nodded. "Good night."

Rogue patted her head. "Night."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the very late update. Also if there were any errors. (Was slightly rushed)<strong>

_**Darque: Raven broke his arm. A car ran into him(ish).**_

**Raven: It wasn't my fault. The car ran into me.**

_**Darque: That's what I said.**_

**Raven: I meant that it wasn't my fault.**

_**Darque: Yeah, cause cars just randomly run into people who are waiting for the traffic light to turn from RED to GREEN.**_

**Raven: ...**

**Tell us what you think, okay?**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter THREE**_

"How about this one?" Lucy pawed at a piece of paper. "Defeat a monster terrorizing the village..."

"Maybe something slightly more easier."

"Defeat a sea monster that is causing trouble at the harbor..."

"Did you hear me the first time?"

"Get rid of the mystery creature that is messing up our fields..."

"Lucy?"

Said blonde through her hands into the air. "How about this one?" She whined. "Catch a group of thieves that are raiding the village."

Rogue frowned. "Okay. Sure, why not? At least it's better than monsters."

"Yes!" Lucy cheered. She quickly went to get it checked and Rogue quickly followed.

They didn't notice a certain blonde man watching them.

* * *

><p>"A train?" Rogue asked. "Really?"<p>

Lucy smiled. "It's the quickest way."

Rogue sighed. Their three hour trip went widely untroubled. Rogue quickly fell asleep the moment he got on the train, so that he wouldn't have to suffer, leaving Lucy to entertain herself. She pulled out a book and began to read it.

When they reached their stop, Lucy quickly nudged Rogue away and they got off.

"Farbranch." Lucy said, reading from the paper. "A village that thrives through the crops it makes."

Rogue took the piece of paper from her. "Let's talk to the village leader. It says that he'll give us all the information."

The two made their way through the village. Lucy noted that the village looked pretty happy and lively for a place that was suffering from bandit raids.

Lucy summoned Loke and sent him to go meet the village chief, knowing that if two children arrived at his door with the mission poster, the chief would probably freak out, then decline their help.

During that time, Lucy and Rogue checked into a Inn with Virgo's help.

Loke returned a while later and told them that the thieves freely roamed the village streets, where people were too afraid to do anything. The group of thieves were mostly made up of mages and they raided stores and took stuff without paying. The chief wanted the thieves caught and delivered to the Magic council.

With his report done, Loke returned to the Spirit World.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Lucy asked.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "We'll walk around the village." He said. "And see if we can pick up any rumors about the thieves. If we're lucky, we may even bump into them. If we do, we'll follow them until we reach their base. We'll check out the area and think of the best way to deal with them." He paused. "But that's the best case scenario."

"So we're going to listen around?" Lucy asked. Rogue nodded. "What are we going to do if we see the thieves attacking someone or something? We're not going to leave them, right?"

Rogue nodded slowly. "We can get one of your spirits to step in." He finally said.

Lucy pouted, but nodded.

* * *

><p><em>"I heard they raided a grocery store at the north end of the village."<em>

Rogue stopped, causing Lucy to almost bump into him. He indicated with his finger to stay quiet and strained his ears.

_"They took nearly everything, and I heard the store keeper was badly injured."_

Rogue pointed north and Lucy nodded. They headed towards the direction the villagers words had pointed out. Lucy indicated towards a store. The glass doors had been smashed, and a few apples were rolling around outside.

Rogue slowly approached the store and peeked inside. "There's no one in here." He said. He took a deep breath, instantly gagging at the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit his sensitive nose. Lucy clutched his arm in worry and Rogue shot her a reassuring look.

He pulled out of the store and took a few deep breaths of the fresh air. Lucy mimicked him, grinning. Rogue smiled back, then turned back towards the village.

* * *

><p>It had been by pure chance that they had come across group of people that Rogue instantly matched up with the smell in the store, and it had been pure <em>pure<em> chance that they had been a pair of thieves.

From the reaction of the villagers, Rogue could tell that the two were a part of the thieves group. Everyone flinched away. Parents shooed their children to the side and shopkeepers closed the binds.

Not know what to do to not bring attention to themselves, Rogue quickly dragged Lucy to the side of the street, trying to hide her with his slightly bigger frame.

The two men marched by, heads raised. They stopped beside a fruit stand, eyeing the old lady running the stall. One of the men reached out a grabbed a piece of fruit and crushed it with his hand. The old lady flinched away.

Rogue grasped Lucy's hand. "Summon Virgo and Aries." He whispered.

Lucy nodded. She brushed her fingers over her keys and closed her eyes. She then opened them and nodded.

Suddenly, a wall of pink wool appeared in the area around the stall. A faint 'I'm sorry' could be heard as the two men coughed. Then Virgo appeared from a hole, right beside the crowd, along with the shocked looking old woman.

"Wool bomb!" The amount of wool multiplied, and Rogue watched with a small smile on his face as the two men slowly stopped struggling, until they ceased all movements all together.

Virgo then quickly tied them up. "I shall take these two to the chief's house and keep them there until the rest of the men are caught." Virgo picked up the two men and vanished into another hole.

"Good job Aries!" Lucy smiled at the apologizing spirit, before sending her back.

"Did you summon them?" A young boy.

Lucy grinned. "Yup! They're my spirits."

"You're a mage?"

Lucy nodded.

"I don't know how to thank you." They turned around to face the old woman.

Lucy held up her hands. "Oh, it was no problem." She said. "It's out job."

There were gasps of surprise. "Are you talking about the mission request we sent out?" The old woman asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yup! We're from Fairy tail, and we'll defeat those evil men for you!"

Not knowing what else to do, Rogue nodded.

* * *

><p>After hearing that, the villagers began to crowd around. They all offered bits of information they had on the thieves.<p>

A teenage girl mentioned that she had once overheard a thieves saying that the 'village had enough food to feed all thirty men'.

A man told them that he had heard someone saying something about a base in the woods located right behind Farbranch.

The old woman running the fruit stand told them that the thieves tended to travel around the village in groups, three times a day.

Lucy and Rogue retreated to their Inn and began to plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So, today, the 13th of March, is our birthday (Yes, both of us), and so, we decided to update!<strong>

**:)**

**_Darque: I...am...BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!_**

**Raven: Ohhh...I so didn't notice.**

_**Darque: I wasn't telling you. I was telling all our readers.**_

**Raven: Oh.**

_**Darque: Did you know?**_

**Raven: What?**

_**Darque: We finally got a oven which you can adjust the temperature, not just 'High', 'Low' and 'Medium'! Now I can bake!**_

**Raven: You? Bake? You and bake don't do in the same sentence, unless there's a 'not' in between!**

_**Darque: How dare you!  
><strong>_

**Raven: I dare because I was the one that was poisoned due to the fact that I ate the birthday cake you made for me!**

_**Darque: :)**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter FOUR**_

"So, any ideas?" Rogue asked.

Lucy nodded enthusiastically. "We find the base, march in, beat up the theives, get out, hand them in to the officials." She sighed at the blank look Rogue sent her way. "I was kidding."

Rogue let out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

"Well, we don't exactly know what kind of magic the bandits use and stuff, so we have to be careful of that." Lucy said.

Rogue nodded. "Also, we don't know the exact number."

"Why don't we wait around for one of the 'patrols' to come around, then follow them?" Lucy asked.

Rogue nodded. "That's probably the best idea." He said. "However, like you mentioned, we don't know the kinds of magic they can use, so..."

Lucy nodded. "Yup! Be careful, right?"

* * *

><p>Rogue coughed into his hand at the horrible smell of alcohol and cigarettes. The combination was <em>horrible<em>.

"So, we just follow them, right?" Lucy asked.

Rogue nodded. "You know, I think it would have been possible to trace the direction the people from yesterday had tread. They smell _awful_."

Lucy patted his head with a smile on her face. "Once we're done, you can go bury your nose in a book or something." She giggled.

Rogue gently swatted her hand away and ruffled her hair. "Come on." He tightened his cloak around himself and checked Lucy's. He was glad that the villagers tended to go around in cloaks and long jackets. It helped them blend in, though Lucy's blonde hair seemed to stand out in the sea of brown and black.

"You wanna stay connected?" Lucy asked. "Just in case?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Against a huge number of unorganized mages, being attached may put us off balance. Besides," his tone darkened, "the mission paper didn't say anything about keeping the members alive. We only need the leader."

Lucy nodded. "Okay. But we need to be careful, to not kill the leader."

"You save some magic, just in case, okay?"

Lucy nodded.

* * *

><p>"<em>That's<em> their base?" Lucy asked. "Anyone can spot it form a mile away."

Rogue agreed. "Well, there wasn't anyone who was willing to take on them." He pointed out.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. I know." She turned to him. "So, what's the plan?" She asked.

Rogue narrowed his eyes, but couldn't get a glimpse of the inside. "Well, we could draw them out, and then attack them?" He asked. He took a deep breath, but the terrible smell blocked him from figuring out the numbers.

Lucy's eyes brightened. "Yeah! I could summon someone to draw them out, and we can sneak in."

Rogue nodded. "That could work. Any other ideas?"

"Storm in."

"Something more sensible."

Lucy frowned. "The first plan?"

Rogue sighed. "First plan it is." He agreed. "Remember to keep an eye on the ones that may come back from their patrols and stuff."

* * *

><p>"Open, the gate of the Maiden, gate of the Ram, Virgo, Aries!" The two spirits appeared in a flash of gold.<p>

"What may we do for you, princess?" Virgo asked. "Perhaps you feel like punish-"

Lucy quickly waved her arms. "No! No, uh...we need you two to draw out as much of the bandits as you can and take care of them. Rogue and I will take out the master."

"I'll do my best!" Aries said.

Virgo nodded. "Leave it to us."

The two spirits approached the hideout, vanishing inside.

"Come on, let's see if we can find another way in. If not, we'll blast a hole through the wall, or something." He crept away, Lucy behind him. They hid behind the huge structure and waited for the first signs of the fight to make itself heard.

It came a few seconds later. Shouts erupted from the front of the building, followed by sounds of earth breaking.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!"

The wall crumbled under Rogue's attack, and the two darted in. Shouts of confusion met their grand entrance. Rogue greeted the man in front of him with a few harsh blows to the stomach. Lucy held up a key. "Open, gate of the Chisel, Caelum!"

The Silver Key spirit appeared in front of Lucy. "Caelum, Canon form!" The spirit changed forms. She blasted a hole through the enemy ranks. The rest of the men stumbled backwards.

Lucy glanced around the room. Quite a few were outside, fighting against her spirits. There were around twenty inside, and around ten outside? Lucy wasn't sure. She blasted a slightly less charged shot, blowing more people off their feet. A few feet away, Rogue was swinging his shadow enhanced fists around.

"Caelum, Sword form!" The spirit did as told, appearing in Lucy's hand. Lucy swung it around, send two of the men flying. She jumped when Caelum changed forms again, this time without being told, to defend her from a fire attack.

"You okay?" She glanced up again, just as Rogue pressed his back against hers. "Better thank your spirit."

Lucy nodded. "Thanks, Caelum." Caelum, in its shield form, made a whirring noise Lucy took as a 'You're welcome'. She raised her hand again, grasping the handle of Caelum's canon form. "I think I'll stick to this."

Rogue nodded. The battle outside seemed to have calmed down, as he could no longer hear anything.

Lucy felt her two spirits return to the Spirit World and quietly reported to Rogue, who smiled. "Let's finished this off quickly."

* * *

><p>Lucy re-summoned Virgo to tie up the bandits. Then the two of them made their way up the closest set of stairs they found, ROgue with his keen senses in lead.<p>

"There's someone in there." Rogue pointed towards a set of huge double doors. "Only one person, but they're very strong."

Lucy nodded. "I'm ready." She charged up Caelum.

Rogue darted forwards and kicked the door open. Lucy quickly followed.

A tall man covered in piercings stood opposite them, on the other side of the room.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

He looked at them, his eyes lingering on Lucy. Rogue wanted to punch this guy to death. Lucy was ten, and this guys was like...forty? fifty?

The man chuckled. "My name is Gilford Cross, and I think you two will sell very nicely."

_Gilford Cross...the man we're looking for. _Rogue lowered himself into a stance. "Sell?"

The man chuckled. "From what I observed of you, you two are very skilled. Dragon Slayer Magic. Multiple gold keys at once." He chuckled. "But you are both very young, and very naive." He grinned a grin full of scorn and malice. "No one actually taught you the way things work." He snapped his fingers, and another person stepped out of the shadows.

Rogue stiffened. He hadn't noticed this second presence, and he had been extra careful when he had checked.

"Illusion magic is truly a terrifying thing." The Dark Guild master let out another chuckle. "With enough strength and magic, one can lay out a whole entire trap."

Lucy put the two together. "Wait. So, the whole entire bandits thing-"

"Was an illusion." The second man spoke up. "The village was real, though. Fear is very hard to create through illusions."

"We've been getting young, healthy and good looking mages for a while now." Gilford smirked. "Though you're the first two mages so young."

Rogue took a step back, trying to signal to Lucy to do the same. She understood his message.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!" Rogue blasted his strongest breath attack he could possibly do.

Gilford raised a hand, and Rogue's eyes widened as his spell hit some sort of invisible barrier and just vanished.

"Nullification magic." Gilford told them. "I can nullify anything 'magic'." He raised his hand mockingly/

Rogue whipped around to the door, but realized that it was no longer there. In fact, him and Lucy were no longer in the room they had been in seconds ago.

"Illusion." Lucy whispered. Rogue nodded. He stepped back until he brushed Lucy's arm, and grasped her hand. Lucy gripped back.

The whole entire world around them was slowly doing black.

* * *

><p>Laxus was perched on the branch he had been sitting on for a while, watching the fight unfold. He felt like a pedo, or a stalker, or something, but his grandfather had ordered him to watch over the two newbies during their first mission. He too, was curious, and for once, had taken the 'mission' without complaining.<p>

He knew from their fight that the two were skilled, but even he hadn't noticed this illusion, and he was feeling just a tiny bit worried.

Rogue and Lucy had stopped moving a few moments ago, and Laxus had a feeling that they were trapped in some sort of illusion. He wondered if he should help, then decided against it.

_I'll stay here until I really need to step in._

He had a feeling that the two had more hidden under their sleeves that just a lost magic and an impressive amount of keys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Darque: So, just the other day, I went to this anime stuff selling building kind of thing.<em>**

**Raven: Oooo. Yeah, I remember. I called you in the middle, right?  
><strong>

_**Darque: Yeah! That one.**_

**Raven: So, I was like 'Where are you right now?' and Darque was like 'I'm in (ANIME PLACE)' and I was like 'What's that?' and Darque was like 'It's like a Hong Kong style one-building Akihabara'.**

_**Darque: I don't know why you shared that. It wasn't even funny. It was just the truth.**_

**Raven: Well, it was you that said we didn't have anything to talk about.**

**Ideas are welcome.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter FIVE**_

Life and Death were not always opposites.

To some, life was the real world, where one could live and have fun to the best of their abilities. Some were satisfied with _'Life'._

To others, life was a nightmare. It was something that they didn't wish to go through. Some sought solitude in the endless sleep called _'Death'._

There were those who were afraid of dying, and there were those who were afraid of living. Then there were those who confused the fear of dying with the fear of living, and those who confused the fear of living with the fear of dying.

All in all, people always feared the beginning and the end.

People feared change, but they also feared the unchanging.

But perhaps, people just feared the things they could not change themselves.

* * *

><p>Both Rogue and Lucy were quite familiar with the feeling of losing control. There were gaps in their minds, where they couldn't remember anything. In one moment, they were doing something, and then in the next, they found themselves in a clearing, surrounded by dead grass and trees and animals.<p>

They couldn't remember what they had done, or what had occurred, but they _knew _what had happened. The curse bestowed upon them was not something either of them had ever taken lightly, but there were some things that couldn't change, no matter _how_ you looked at it. Sometimes, the force was so strong that changing a single perspective didn't do anything.

And at this moment, the 'unchangeable' was the fact that they couldn't control it.

_'It', being the 'Life' and 'Death' of a single being._

* * *

><p>Laxus, being a mage and having gone of several jobs, had seen quite a lot of things in life. However, he decided that he had never seen something more terrifying than seeing the life literally being chased out of someone.<p>

And he said chased out because that was what was literally going on.

It wasn't like it was being sucked out, or anything. It didn't have that kind of air to it.

The Illusionist had smirked, and had grabbed Lucy, dragging her towards him. They had just stepped a few feet away from Rogue, when it had started.

The Illusionist had just stood there, frozen, for a second, before he raised his hands to his face, not entirely sure what was going on.

Ten seconds later, he had collapsed, skin wrinkled and hair long and white. He looked twice the age they were before.

It was like the time around him had sped into the future, and he had grown old, just like that.

Laxus realized then that what Lucy had done to heal Rogue and herself had not been just 'healing'. Instead, she had literally accelerated human growth. The Illusionist had had his growth sped up to the point that his body had literally gone through a transformation one took their entire lifetime to complete. He had grown old in a time span of ten seconds, and had died of old age.

And Laxus learned, that too much life lead to death.

* * *

><p>The moment the Illusionist was dead, the Illusion capturing the two vanished.<p>

Gilford was still in a state of shock, not sure what was going on. Lucy quickly darted back to Rogue's side, eyes lingering hesitantly on the old, dead body of the Illusionist. Rogue wasted no time in physically knocking Gilford. Lucy summoned Virgo to tie him up. They then contacted the Council, and that was that.

Laxus departed soon after. He had to tell his grandfather what exactly he had seen.

* * *

><p>Nothing much changed about the two, even after the mission.<p>

Lucy and Rogue waved and smiled when people asked them about their mission. They then argued about the next mission they should take. Without a word, the two walked towards the bar. Lucy ordered a strawberry milkshake. Rogue ordered a cup of water, then paid for the two of them. Laxus kept an eye on them, but he couldn't see a change that would alert anyone who was unaware of what had occurred during their mission.

It was almost like it was normal for the two to wake up and find a person dead in front of them. No one knew, but Lucy and Rogue were very familiar with awakenings along those lines.

Still, Makarov's fears had been confirmed. Mavis's warnings had not been misplaced. The curse had placed it's claim, and there wasn't anyone anyone could do about it.

Because Lucy was Life, and Rogue was Death, and the two came hand in hand.

People live for the day they die, people live until the day they die. That meant nothing in front of people who could control life and death themselves.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Rogue stood outside the Master's office. They knocked, then stepped in, closing the door behind them. "Third?" Lucy asked.<p>

Makarov smiled, seemingly having recovered from his panic attack. "Hello, Lucy, Rogue. What can I do for you?"

"Can we leave the guild?" Lucy asked. At Makarov's confused look, she quickly shook her hands. "I-I mean..."

Rogue, like always, came to the rescue. "We want a small break from the guild. We like it here. It's fun and it'll probably be good for us, but we've never stepped foot off of Tenrou-jima. We..."

"Want to explore the outside world." Lucy said. "We want to see how things work and..."

Makarov paused thoughtfully. Things were slowly coming together. Lucy and Rogue's relationship with Mavis. The deceleration that they weren't allowed to separate over a distance. Their inhuman recovery rate. Laxus's report.

He nodded in understanding.

"Of course. Gildarts, our strongest mage, always leaves on journeys. Just make sure you contact us time to time and come back sometimes too."

The next day, Lucy and Rogue didn't come to the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there will be a time skip, just to move things on quicker.<strong>

**Raven: So, my brother just got this thing called a MakeyMakey. It's pretty cool. It's like this game controller thing. You attach random objects to the wires on the MakeyMakey and you can use them as the game controller. **

_**Darque: Try searching up a youtube video, or something. They're really cool.**_

**Raven: Anyways, my brother went on a toilet break, or something, and I switched around the controller objects. He came back and messed up his level. I had to hide from him for the rest of the day. Apparently, he didn't save it and had to go back to his last checkpoint, which was around fifteen levels back.**

_**Darque: Yeah. Your brother called me to complain about it. My poor adorable puppy.**_

**Raven: I still don't get how my older brother is a 'adorable puppy'.**

**Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter SIX**_

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Lucy darted into the first store she saw, eyes shining. Rogue, who had been holding her hand, was reluctantly dragged along.

Lucy gushed at all the most new addition to the stores, which Rogue didn't really understand, because everything was a 'new addition' in their book, since they had never _been_ to a magic store before.

Lucy spun around, trying to look at everything at once, and Rogue was dragged along on the dizzy ride. Lucy paused to catch her breath, then darted off again without giving Rogue a chance to catch his own. Everyone around them turned around to see what the fuss was about, only to melt at the sight of Rogue trying his best to carry the bags that just seemed to appear out of no where and add onto the hill he was already carrying.

And he was doing it with one hand, since the other was locked in Lucy's surprisingly tight grip.

Rogue didn't even notice half the time they entered and exited a store, due to the hill blocking his gaze and the sheer speed Lucy went through the stores at.

Rogue decided that the thing he feared the most was Lucy's new found interest in shopping.

* * *

><p>"Today was fun." Lucy announced. She took another lick of her ice cream.<p>

"Yeah, fun." Rogue muttered.

"Wasn't it?"

"It was."

Lucy hummed, ignoring, or not noticing Rogue's sarcasm. Truthfully, Rogue was quite grateful.

The two had gotten a room at a hotel with the money Mavis and Zeref had saved up for them. How, they didn't know, since neither seemed to leave the island. Rogue could sort of imagine Zeref using some sort of curse to fool his followers into donating them money.

* * *

><p>Rogue was roughly jolted awake to the sound of Lucy's violent coughing. He quickly sat up and reached out with a hand. He grabbed Lucy's wrist, yanking her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her, willing his breathing to slow down. For a second, his vision turned black, before Lucy went limp in his arms.<p>

He gently lay her back down. Propping himself up on his arms, he gently rubbed her cheek. "Better?"

Lucy nodded. "Yeah."

He stayed like that until Lucy was calm again. Her breathing slowed down, and Rogue finally lay down himself.

Bearing the whole of human existence itself wasn't as easy as one would think.

* * *

><p>"You feel that?"<p>

Rogue closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"Feels like Zeref."

"I know, but it can't be him. He doesn't leave Tenrou."

Lucy shrugged. "Well, it feels just like him." She repeated.

Rogue craned his neck and gazing out over the sea. Only the port was visible. The rest was covered by thick mist. It was a real contrast to the bright town. "I say it feels more like an invisible tug."

Lucy nodded, her eyes unusually serious. "Should we check it out?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes and nodded. Lucy pointed towards the port and Rogue shook his head. Sadly, being able to control death didn't give him edge when it came to transports.

Lucy summoned Libra, who levitated them with a flick of her hand. Rogue waved his arms around a little. "This feels very weird." He said, gesturing towards the sea below them. "It's like we're sitting on nothing." As if on cue, they rose higher, away from the sea.

Lucy smiled gratefully at Libra, then turned to Rogue. "It's gravity."

Rogue nodded. "I know that."

"Smell anything?"

"Salt."

Lucy sighed. "Okay. Fine. See anything?"

"Sea?"

Rogue blinked blankly at Lucy's glare. "Nothing."

Lucy huffed.

* * *

><p>It was very sudden. Lucy let out a gasp, and a few seconds later, Libra began to leak gold dust. The gravity levitating the two of them from the sea became unstable, and Rogue instinctively gripped Lucy's arm.<p>

"What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Lucy gasped over the sound of the wind. "It was like our connection is forcefully being cut."

And Rogue knew that Lucy was a skilled Celestial mage with a very strong connection to her spirits. There was no way Lucy had done something wrong.

Which meant that it was the interference of an outside force.

"Do you sense anything?" Rogue asked.

Lucy instantly got what he meant. She closed her eyes and reached out her senses, looking for the bubble like thing that indicated each and every life. She found a whole group not so far away. "That way!" She pointed into the mist. "There's a whole group of people!"

Libra instantly moved them towards the direction Lucy had pointed in. Even now, the spirit was becoming more and more faded. The three of them were surrounded by gold dust coming from the spirit.

Libra managed to drop them off onto what seemed like land before she fully dispersed. Rogue instantly shuffled closer to Lucy, who had a hand on her pouch. "There are people there." Lucy pointed towards where there was a dark shadow reflected in the mist.

Rogue nodded. "I can tell. I can sense all the death." He paused. "And I can smell people, thought it's hard with all the salt." He added. He took a step forward, then another, Lucy right behind him. Soon, the two of them were making their way towards the human presence.

"Kitten Blast!" Suddenly, they was a gust of wind, strong enough to blow away the mist around them.

Rogue sensed movement behind them, and whipped around, to come face to face with a boy holding a revolver at them. "Don't move, yeah?"

The girl who had first called out twirled around an orange rope like thing.

Another boy stepped up to them. "I don't know where you came from, or how you got here, but I suggest you come quietly."

"Go along, I guess." Lucy murmured, so that no human being would hear. Well, Rogue did, thanks to his Dragon Slayer hearing, and that was the aim in the first place.

Rogue nodded, both to Lucy and the girl.

The girl, who had slight cat like features, smiled and called out "Nekousuke Tube!"

Another rope of orange shot out from a magic circle, this time at Rogue and Lucy. They were soon bound by the rope, with another string attaching them.

Rogue felt the magic he had gathered in his fist ebb away. The girl smiled. "So you noticed! Nekosuke tube stops you from using magic!"

The slightly tanned boy nudged them forwards. "Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So...a few things.<strong>

**We are aware that Wally is slightly...cubed in the anime. However, when he was a child, he still looked...human, so that's where we're coming from. They're still young, so, yeah. Also, let's just say they can already use magic.**

**We don't know if there are going to be pairing as of yet. Lucy and Rogue, as well as everyone else, are pretty young. Right now, we are focusing on Lucy and Rogue's relationship as siblings and as two people who grew up together. **

_**Darque: Anyone play Aura Kingdom?**_

**Raven: Oh my gods! You've been asking that question to everyone.**

_**Darque: Why not? I started two days ago, and I"m already level 45, or something. I also play Eden Eternal, so I'm used to it, and I love it and I stayed up a long time to play it. I'm so hungry right now, but...**_

**Raven: But...?**

_**Darque: I'm just sad that there aren't any Windows 8 versions. I'm playing it on my old Windows 7 laptop.**_

**Raven: I don't get how that finishes the 'but...', but okay.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
